


Over Drinks

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bar, Drinking, One Shot, Oneshot, Strained Friendships, Walk Into A Bar, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Sometime in 2011.It's been years since Flippy has seen Fliqpy/Evil Flippy, one day he's at a bar. . .





	Over Drinks

Flippy walked into the bar, it had been a hard day for him. He picked a seat and muttered. “What a day, such a disaster. A day like this was made for drinking for sure, I hope I get so drunk I can't even piss straight.” He pulled up a seat far away from everyone else, not even bothering to take not of all who was there. “Hey, how about some drinks!” Flippy shouted.

“What'll you be having, yarr?” Russel asked and Flippy had to mentally question how well the sea otter could serve drinks when he had a hook for one hand and two peg legs for walking.  
_Ignore that._ He raised his voice, “A screaming orgasm!” He declared to Russel, smiling smugly and noticing the noise had died down a bit.  
“Yarr, okay, but I'll warn ye though, you'll be too drunk to even say your name if you drink too man.”

“That's the plan!” Flippy responded with a smile. He waited as Russel left, anticipating his drink. He felt like time had slowed down and by the time the drink came, he gulped it down, slammed his glass, and slid it to the otter. “Another one!”

“Yarr......” 

Russel slid him another.

It took a half hour of drinking, but by that time, Flippy was rather drunk. His body's tolerance to alcohol was better than most, but it had reached it's cap and was now invaded by the sluggish feeling. He drank his drink slower. “Hahahahaha!” A loud bout of laughter reached his ears as he nursed the drink. His drunken gaze shrank a bit as he processed that he knew that voice and recognized it.

Glancing around, he found the laughter's source. Evil, someone he hasn't seen in ages, was laughing for no reason. Fear made flippy sober, the intense pulse of adrenaline going through his body was filling him now. And he almost panicked from his seat. Oh, hell... okay, if I'm careful, I can get out without him seeing me. He found his feet not cooperating and pressed a hand to his face. _I'm so drunk, not sure if I can get away quietly._ Stumbling, Flippy knocked off several empty glasses Russel had yet to clean up. They clattered and smashed.  
“Eh?” Green-yellow eyes rose, turning and looking around him as he snickered just to land on onyx orbs and blink. Flippy tried his best to force a smile. “Ey, that you, Flippy? Whatcha up to?” The dark male asked.

Absentmindedly, the dark-eyed bear touched his head and felt the sweat pooling on his forehead. His mind went back to traumatic moments galore. He felt queasy at those memories. It had been years since.  
Evil walked over(fumbling like a true drunk only could) and reached out, touching his shoulder. “You still hate me for what I did to you all those years ago?”  
Flippy's eyes went wide. A shiver shook the paw from his shoulder. “H-hate you? You mistake my fear for hatred.”

“Oh.” Evil Flippy grimaced weakly, sitting back down, only this time beside him, he began to mutter drunkenly. “I miss you.”

“You're drunk...” Flippy stated.

He was a bit scared still, especially given the intoxicated male was sitting beside him. He'd never seen Evil quite so drunken. Hell, he had never seen Evil drunk! He'd seen him drink, but not to the point of being intoxicated! 

“Am I really?” He replied, sounding rather surprised at the idea.

“Yes... would I lie to you?”

Evil's paw returned to his shoulder, with more weight this time, and Flippy swallowed in mild fear of the soldier, his mind going white with panic. He leaned in, touching his nose to Flippy's before he laughed. “No. You wouldn't! Not unless it was in defense of someone else. You're so selfless it hurts, I swear!”

Flippy frowned, then gasped and flailed his arms in circular motions as Evil Flippy hugged him. The war bear just laughed at his reaction, and when Evil let him out of the embrace, he grinned widely. “So cute.”

Flippy's eyes went wide. _Hole-lee shit he must be drunk beyond logic!_ His face was on fire from contact and alcohol, but it became hotter as Evil touched his cheek. Fear and embarrassment were evident upon his face. He began praying mentally, which was likely funny to anyone else, as he was not a religious person. _Oh no, oh no. Someone, anyone, let me survive this. I'm afraid I'll never be the same again!_

“You know, Flip,” slurred Evil, a claw tracing the male's jawline. The darker bear gazed into his eyes, a goofy grin crossing his face. “Your eyes look prettier now, must be the lighting, or maybe I never really looked at them.”

He tried to contain the heat that was spreading across his face. _He's drunk, drunk, drunk!_ Fighting to stay calm, he gave Evil a rather forced smile. “Well. I t-think so too. Of course, had you not made me so messed up, I might not hate myself so much and accept the compliment. 

Evil's eyes got wide, the look upon his face was priceless. It was a blend of one part surprise, one part regret, one part confused, and a small bit of drunken joy. His lips twitched and Flippy's eyes widened in fear. Then the male sighed.

“Look, I'm sorry.”

“S-sorry?”

“Yeah, I mean, sure you were always annoying as hell, but-”

It was Flippy's turn to have his eyes widen. “Annoying? You loved picking on me, you loved pushing me around. You loved having my trust, and my affection!”

Evil gave a curt nod. “Yeah... I still miss your trust... You never really smile around me anymore. Stopped long ago.”

Flippy signed, he raised his paw and Russel uttered a curious and half-bored 'yar' before pouring them both drinks. Flippy passed a screaming orgasm to Evil who took it with hesitance. “Yeah, well, sorries aren't exactly good enough. The scars are still there.”

At first, Evil didn't react, except for clenching his jaw. Then after a lengthy silence and sipping the drink, he spoke.  
“May I see it?”  
“What? What morbid joke is that to make?!” He snapped, glaring at Evil.

“It'sssss not one, I juuust want to see it, please?”

Eyes wide at the fact he'd said place, Flippy undid his jacket and pulled fur aside to expose the wound near his heart which had scarred over and never healed, no matter how many times he had died.

“......”

His meaner half gazed curiously at the mark before blinking. 

“It'ssss not too bad, you're still handsome.”

“Tch, days you...”

“Take the damn compliment.” Evil slurred, his yellow-green eyes rolling a bit.

“Okay, maybe I will.”

“Good!” Evil snapped, grumbling in triumph as he downed his drink. “I really missed you.”

“... Guess I missed you too.”

Anxiety ebbing away, Flippy feels guilt, he pays for all the drinks and looks at the door, then at his doppelganger, contemplating. "Want to go home? To my place, still have a lot of your stuff." It's a suggestion, one that will likely get him killed when Evil sobers, but right then, he's not thinking straight. He can't. It's been so long, he's not sure if he'll ever cross paths again if he lets Evil just leave. 

"Yeah?" He gets thoughtful.

Flippy offers a hand. It's gazed upon now. Then it's taken and grasped. He's missed this.


End file.
